The present application generally relates to managing battery regeneration, and in particular relates to managing battery regeneration of a vehicle including a hybrid or start-stop system for an internal combustion engine. In hybrid or start-stop systems, engine efficiency may be impacted in various ways, which may result in efficiency and/or optimization issues. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in systems and methods in this area.